


Hunter x Fortress

by Genralmetalgear4



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genralmetalgear4/pseuds/Genralmetalgear4
Summary: Stuck in a different world, Gon has to get the help from Team Fortress to get back home. Before they get to that, they'll have to face enemy mercenaries, assassins, a murderous A.I, wizards, and a giant bread mutant. (Also a modern A.U) May edit this in the future.





	Hunter x Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange object has crash-landed in the New Mexico badlands. The administrator sends the Medic, Engineer, and Sniper to investigate. What they find could change their lives for the rest of their insignificant lives.

**This is a non-profitable fan story. Hunter x Hunter, Team Fortress: Classic, and Team Fortress 2 all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Valve. Please support the official release.**

' **Speech'**

' _ **Thoughts'**_

' **Nen/Spells'**

* * *

New x World

* * *

**New Mexico Badlands, October 2, 2011, 1:32 A.M**

The New Mexico Badlands. A land so beautiful, that for a few seconds you'd forget that this land is in reality, completely useless in every possible way. The only notable thing it has is gravel, gravel, just fucking gavel. How much more useless can this land be?

But I digress. This land has nothing of value, but today something interesting is happening over this literal wasteland. A strange greenish glowing object, that can be mistaken for a shooting star, is about to land near the vicinity of the town of Teufort.

Many of Teuforts inhabitants were preparing for the initial shock waves that'll happen after the object hits. But when it did land, there was nothing. No sound, no shock waves, and not even an explosion of light. It just landed and disappeared.

Normal people think it was just an illusion created by a passing satellite, people that live in their mother's basement think it was a U.F.O, but to a certain  **mysterious**  woman, this mysterious object could be explained and be of some use to her.

**Outskirts of Teufort, October 2, 2011, 6:30 A.M**

Two vehicles are approaching the supposed landing site of this mysterious object. One is an Overcob Campervan and the other is an ambulance that looks 50 years out of date.

When the vehicles finally reached near the landing site 3 individuals step out of the vehicles. The individual who stepped out of the Campervan is a tall man wearing a slouch hat, brown sleeveless jacket, a red shirt, fingerless gloves, a watch on his left wrist, sunglasses, and he was armed with a sniper rifle. One of the individuals that stepped out of the ambulance was another tall man wearing glasses, a lab coat, red rubber gloves, and a strange looking pack. The other man was a shorter man wearing a hard hat, overhauls with a red shirt underneath, goggles, kneepads, a utility belt, a glove on his right hand, and he was armed with a wrench.

"Engineer!" Shouted the man with the lab coat. "Yeah?" Responded from the man now identified as the Engineer. "Ze sentry goes zere." Says the man with the lab coat as he pointed to where the Engineer was standing. "Alrighty then." Answers the Engineer.

The man with the lab coat turns to the man with the slouch hat. "Alright zen, let's go see vat is ze administrator zinks zat object vas," he says as he and the man with the slouch hat walk towards the supposed landing site.

"I'm tellin' ya doc, it was just swamp gas," says the man with the slouch hat.

"Ohhh, zat is an excellent theory Sniper, ze local desert swamps must be active zis season," the man now identified as the Doc, or more colloquially known as the Medic says sarcastically.

"Alright mate I get it, I was just trying to think of a logical reason for that light," says the man now identified as the Sniper.

"I'm just curious why the old woman would send us out just for some stupid bloody green light."

The Medic turns to look at the Sniper with a grin on his face and says. "Oh, don't feel bad Sniper, I don't know why ze Administrator sent us out here either."

The Engineer, after building the sentry, caught up to the two. "Well, I reckon that nobody will be comin' within twenty feet of the object."

The Medic and Sniper nodded.

"Alright, this better be worth it, mates," the Sniper says, clearly annoyed "'Cause I swear if we went all the way out 'ere. I swear I'll leave faster than you could say…"

The Medic and Engineer turn to Sniper with confused looks on their faces. "Until vat, Sniper?"

"Yeah, partner, until what."

The Sniper finally answered their questions. "Crikey, is that a child?" The Sniper says as he points towards to the object at the landing site.

That Is a child,' the Medic and Engineer thought. The three ran up the child to get a better look, the child was a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair. His outfit was composed of a green jacket with red edges covering a black tank top, green shorts, with green laced boots. His face was covered in scars.

"Fellows, I think we should call the Administrator," says the Engineer.

**Unknown location, October 2, 2011, 6:45 A.M.**

In a dimly light room, with T.V and computer monitors, with a control panel in the middle, stood an old woman. She had long puffy black with white hair. She wore a full purple blazer and skirt. This woman is the Administrator, and she is very dangerous.

The Administrator lights up a cigar and looked to one of the monitors. She plugged a blue cable into one of the many outlets of the control panel. "Alert, Blu team! The control point is being contested!" She says into a mic. She takes out the blue cable and plugs in a red one."Well done Red team! You have secured the control point."

"Hmm. Well now. What's that Spy up to?" She plugged the red cable into a different outlet, grabbed the mic and into the mic she shouted. "INTRUDER ALERT! RED SPY IN THE BASE!" She unplugged the red cable. "A red Spy in the base," says a blue Soldier. "Ugh," the Administrator groans. "The Scout, you idiots. He's disguised as the Scout."

As she puts the cable away she feels a familiar presence. "Is there a problem, Miss Pauling?"

Miss Pauling was a young woman who had black hair, glasses, and wore a light purple shirt and a dark purple skirt. "Um. What… make you say-"

"Because you are hovering," she interrupts. "And you only hover when there's a problem. Let's have it."

"Well ma'am, the team you sent towards last night's anomaly have found the object," Miss Pauling says.

"So, they're calling me to give them a job-well-done speech," the Administrator says. "Miss Pauling, I don't care about whether they found a dangerous disease or a cure for cancer, just tell me without hyping it."

Miss Pauling swallows her spit. "Well, um, uh. They found a person," Miss Pauling breaks to the Administrator. The Administrator freezes. "More explicitly, a 12 to 14-year-old boy."

The Administrator then turns around with a curious look on her face. "A child you say?"

" _Hmm. That is surprising_ ," she thought to herself.

"Miss Pauling," the Administrator says.

"Yes, ma'am," responses Miss Pauling.

"There are three things that I want you to do this week.

First: Tell the Mercs to take the kid back to their base for questioning.

Second: Remove all evidence from the crash site.

Third: When you are done with your weekly report, put this event under the Level S clearance. You, me, and Red Team are the only ones who should about what happened today."

"Anything else, ma'am?"

"You know about our policy about outsiders, Miss Pauling," the Administrator says. "If that kid learns about us, he could start talking."

* * *

**Yeah, didn't get past 3,000 words like I wanted. But I hope you enjoy this story anyway.**

**Reviews and Criticism are welcomed.**

**I'll even respond to some that catch my eye in the next chapter.**

**Please point out grammatical mistakes, bad sentence structures, problems with the characters personality so I could fix those later and because I don't know how to beta.**


End file.
